nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Uzumaki Atsila
'Character First Name:' Atsila 'Character Last Name:' Uzumaki 'IMVU Username:' AtsilaFia 'Nickname:' Fia 'Age:' 12 'Date of Birth:' 10/01/190AN 'Gender:' Female 'Ethnicity:' Yonshigakure 'Height:' 4' 8" 'Weight:' 92 lbs. 'Blood ' O+ 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoo's' 'Affiliation:' Yonshigakure 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' Atsila when the subject requires her to be, is quiet, focused, determined, self reserved focusing on the task at hand. She can be very out going and wild when the subject does not require her serious side. She is known to have a wild and spontaneous streak in her blood. She is quite funny as well and loves to prank and mess with her classmates and friends. She is often a sarcastic,smart ass and loves to mess with her opponents head. People describe her fights to be like a cat playing with it's food before the kill. When people ask her why she simply says "Rage,anger, fear are your true worst enemies in battle not your opponent so why shouldn't I use it to my advantage?" Although she can be that way she takes being a ninja serious and when the time comes for her to do a mission she will always complete her mission without any set backs if possible. Her past is mystery to all but her.She is a calm peaceful soul but when she see's an unjust done she turns into a deadly demon that shows no mercy. Some say with just one look she can see what truly lies in your heart. Behavior When she is alone she often is found with her nose in a book or training filling her soul with knowledge. She also loves nature. Some people tend to call her a tree hugger at times. She loves to cook her favorite dishes to eat or ramen and udon. Atsila also is an animal lover she often seen feeding wildlife or strays and hanging out with them. Her advantage is always the way people judge her they think a sweet kind girl can't kick your ass and do serious damage there dead wrong. 'Nindo: (optional)' "A positive attitude is a positive life" "Beware my flames will burn you!" 'Summoning:' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan:' The Uzumaki clan was a prominent clan in Uzushiogakure. They were distant blood relatives of the Senju clan and as such, both were on good terms.Members of this clan were very knowledgeable in the art of fūinjutsu, and were both respected, and feared worldwide because of their prodigious skill. The members of the Uzumaki clan possessed both incredible longevity and life force. 'Ninja Class: ' Academy Student 'Element One:' Wind (Unlearned) 'Element Two:' Fire'' (''Unlearned) 'Weapon of choice:' ((you wont use a weapon until you are trained with one)) 'Strengths:' Taijutsu 'Weaknesses:' Genjutsu 'Chakra color:' Red 'Weapon Inventory:' ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ' '''Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): ' '''Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: '''Total: 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Unsealing Technique - Rank E Enclosing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E 'Allies:' Everyone in Yonshigakure 'Enemies:' Currently everyone else, until told otherwise 'Background Information: ' Atsila Uzumaki, she bares her clans name proudly living up to every expectation and more. Although she lives up to her clans name and excels in everything she can she thrives to be unique as well and conquer all weakness and things in her way. Unlike the Shinobi world where ever one followed foot steps of there ancestors she wanted her own story her own path. As child she was always curious and eager to learn new things. She is kind sweet soul always sneaking away to feed stray animals or go watch the wildlife.She would always be asking her elders to teach her the ways of her clans and other clans. She was overjoyed when she finally came of age to be accepted into the Academy and is eager to learn everything she can. She learned that with her speed Taijutsu was right now one of her best skills she could learn. She learned that Genjutsu is very hard skill and not easy and is one of her weaknesses, but she is extremely fascinated with this skill and wishes to over come this weakness and master it. 'Roleplaying Library:' 'Approved by:' Yamanaka Itsumo 2/26/2016